catsofthewoodsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rainlegs
Welcome Hi, welcome to Catsofthewoods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rainlegs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BreezeSky (Talk) 04:43, February 21, 2011 :) Cool :) I feel so happy to have my own site :) BreezeSky 04:47, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes yes we should I will start on the......stuff XD BreezeSky 04:51, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes go ahead I might add a page or two too :) BreezeSky 04:56, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Cat's page??? BreezeSky 05:03, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes, and Coalfeather can stay :) BreezeSky 05:15, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhh Now I know what you mean :) BreezeSky 05:13, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Kk you do that I will work on the nameing list! :) BreezeSky 05:21, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Awww byez :( BreezeSky 05:31, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hiya :D BreezeSky 01:02, February 22, 2011 (UTC) What about Lightning Clan??? Lightning Clan is ThunderClan so.....good :) BreezeSky 01:08, February 22, 2011 (UTC) HI! Hey do you think catsofthetwolegs is a good tittle for a new wiki?????? icefern50 01:32, February 22, 2011 (UTC)icefern50icefern50 01:32, February 22, 2011 (UTC) it could be about kittypets... do you like the idea??? icefern50 01:35, February 22, 2011 (UTC)icefern50icefern50 01:35, February 22, 2011 (UTC) KK ill make it!! icefern50 01:38, February 22, 2011 (UTC)icefern50icefern50 01:38, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm done it's catsofthetwolegs is that the link? lol icefern50 01:48, February 22, 2011 (UTC)icefern50icefern50 01:48, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool...I'm gonna edit my user page....BreezeSky 01:55, February 22, 2011 (UTC) XD um... Lol... wait my profile??? Did you start on the black warriors yet...just wondering :P BreezeSky 01:59, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Like where to post them?? I think I made a page titled PCA Art BreezeSky 02:27, February 22, 2011 (UTC) You make me jealous!!!! You are so good at making charart!!!! BreezeSky 02:48, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure go ahead :) :D BreezeSky 04:07, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Um yes they are annoying! jk lol :P And um you can be leader if you want to....deputy: Idk and then you can do it like your website :P BreezeSky 04:15, February 22, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Tehe :) Lol your welcome :) BreezeSky 04:24, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Are you still on??? BreezeSky 05:24, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm freaking eating carrots.....lol BreezeSky 02:21, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Lol XD The blanks are awesome I'm mad I can't do them!!! >:( LOL BreezeSky 02:26, February 23, 2011 (UTC) GUESS WHAT!!!! You think I would care???? LOL jk BreezeSky 03:00, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Um....doesn't matter It might not get so big...... BreezeSky 03:12, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Huh???? BreezeSky 03:31, February 23, 2011 (UTC) kk BreezeSky 03:38, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Ya what about it??? BreezeSky 03:45, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Well.....yes but there cool looking XD BreezeSky 03:55, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Lol Idk ^.^ BreezeSky 04:00, February 23, 2011 (UTC) LOL cool XD BreezeSky 04:05, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Omg do it!!! BreezeSky 04:11, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Did you?? BreezeSky 04:31, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey I looked and nothing was wrong with it.... BreezeSky 04:33, February 23, 2011 (UTC) What did he put on the page???? BreezeSky 04:36, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :) Are you still on??? Breeze? Oh ok, And No what did "It" say??? BreezeSky 03:24, February 24, 2011 (UTC) OMG *is mad* BreezeSky 03:31, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Lol BreezeSky 03:40, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Lol :D BreezeSky 03:48, February 24, 2011 (UTC) LUCKY *cries* BreezeSky 03:54, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Grrrrr brb shower *is mad* BreezeSky 03:55, February 24, 2011 (UTC) BK...GRRRRRR brb homework *is so mad might die* BreezeSky 04:17, February 24, 2011 (UTC) BK!!!! BreezeSky 04:33, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes...SNOW MIGHT NEVER COME...it better not XD BreezeSky 04:43, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Are you still on?? BreezeSky 04:57, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Awww it's ok and are you on??? BreezeSky 00:23, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Cool lol :) BreezeSky 04:42, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Lol :D BreezeSky 04:47, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Tehe :) BreezeSky 04:50, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead, you can make it up randomly XD 8) < random faces BreezeSky 01:58, March 4, 2011 (UTC) XD I might make more cats to for like my page...... IDK.... :P BreezeSky 02:18, March 4, 2011 (UTC) lol :D and good luck :) BreezeSky 02:40, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I have to go for the night, god time! >:o *is mad* BreezeSky 02:53, March 4, 2011 (UTC) HEY I can stay on late tonight XD :) I have to get off at 9: 30 ok the other days... BreezeSky 02:20, March 5, 2011 (UTC) NOOOOOOO awww bye bye and ok, I will be on at like 10:30 or so.... BreezeSky 04:31, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Heeeey!!! My one friend might join, but not today, in a few days maybe...I'm helping her with a name so I might not be here for a few minutes.. BreezeSky 18:48, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rainy, my friend (As I mentioned before) Might make a site, I'm gonna join and I want to know if you wanna join it too. BreezeSky 19:37, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Cool, she only needs a name and then I'm helping her with the site so it might take a while but I will still be here :P BreezeSky 19:50, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Cool :) BreezeSky 19:56, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Lol!! BreezeSky 20:06, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Owwie :( Just yell at her to stop it! BreezeSky 20:13, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Lol!! BreezeSky 20:17, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :( BreezeSky 20:23, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Omg werid o.O BreezeSky 20:28, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi, sorry I poofled eariler :( BreezeSky 01:00, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Are you gonna take the job? BreezeSky 01:17, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't either!!!! BreezeSky 01:24, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Awww bye bye I have to go now gam time lemit!! Good luck *huggs and slowly poofles* BreezeSky 01:33, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Awww it's ok, don't worry. I IS BACK! BreezeSky 19:59, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool and I've seen it! BreezeSky 20:13, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Haha! BreezeSky 20:24, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I made a rp site! But I need the chat boxes for them.... :( BreezeSky 20:28, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Hides a "Webs.com" sign behind back* Maybe..... BreezeSky 21:07, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Never, I'm hardly ever on it because it doesn't have chat boxes and thats boring..... -.- BreezeSky 21:13, March 26, 2011 (UTC) On mine, it's only me and ThornStar......We are never on it so I guess Ii can forget about my little site :'( BreezeSky 21:17, March 26, 2011 (UTC) .....(......ERROR MESSAGE xD BreezeSky 21:22, March 26, 2011 (UTC) xD BreezeSky 21:42, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Lol BreezeSky 22:09, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm Hmmmm... you know you don't have to use cats from your site, I would feel like Ii stole them.. BreezeSky 01:51, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay, I'm making alot of Ancients.. XD BreezeSky 02:19, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Ginka Lilly...Random, you on??? BreezeSky 00:10, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay BreezeSky 00:33, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Lol, okay BreezeSky 00:40, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Wanna have a slumbor party in my basement? Nope I'll be at Ke$ha's! XD BreezeSky 00:46, May 12, 2011 (UTC) K Hi Okay! BreezeSky 01:30, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure XD BreezeSky 01:33, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure, they live very far away, and are alive. BreezeSky 01:39, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Please tell me you're alive! BreezeSky 19:57, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Aw. Okay, like, on WWikia? Or on your site? XP Whateve, you can answer once you're back. BreezeSky 20:00, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Aw. Byez. BreezeSky 20:11, July 3, 2011 (UTC) LOL! Good luck. BreezeSky 22:58, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I wish I could make some, but I can only use paint. BreezeSky 23:08, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Then I'm stupid. BreezeSky 23:10, July 3, 2011 (UTC) *Thinks of opening up a paint to try to make a blank* ._. Nah, I'm gonna make new pages. BreezeSky 23:12, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Can't I just use a lineart? *Looks innocent and sinks down into coner* BreezeSky 23:16, July 3, 2011 (UTC) >:( Fine... *Slowly opens a paint* BreezeSky 23:18, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hm...*Grumbles and thinks of editing profile too* BreezeSky 23:20, July 3, 2011 (UTC) What rank? BreezeSky 23:24, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I'll start with Kit. BreezeSky 23:28, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh! When should Swiftkit and Featherkit become apprentices? Or, just skip to warriors? If to warriors, I was thinking of names: Swiftpelt and Feathercloud. Like 'em? BreezeSky 23:32, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Darn. BreezeSky 23:35, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Should I do...Like, one fluffy she-cat and one fluffy tom and then one slender she-cat and one slender tom, or just one fluffy she-cat? BreezeSky 23:40, July 3, 2011 (UTC) K. Fluffy would be hard for me too then. xD BreezeSky 23:43, July 3, 2011 (UTC) K. But I rpomise you nothing..BreezeSky 23:44, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Don't leave me!! BreezeSky 23:47, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Work on a page!!! xD *Works on blanks* BreezeSky 23:52, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Byez! BreezeSky 00:09, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hola! Tell me you are on! BreezeSky 23:51, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hola! You on? BreezeSky 00:23, July 7, 2011 (UTC) News!!! I have news.. but you might as well not care. BreezeSky 01:20, November 9, 2011 (UTC) -talks really fast- My cousin found a cat on his street, injured by a car, and he took it in. It looks alot like my cat LG, but without white markings. My mom then took it, thinking she could take it to a vet. -pants- Sadly, my grandmother and sister took it to a place, and they put it to sleep.. Sad isn't it? AND, I never got to see it.. BreezeSky 01:25, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Sad.. I finished that like, two months ago, I'm waiting for The Sight, and The Forgotten Warrior.. I might get them both for my B-Day. It won't be long now >:) BreezeSky 01:29, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Ed-- WHAT?.. Anyway.. want to rp on your site? I almost spelled sight.. :P See? I hate spelling. BreezeSky 01:36, November 9, 2011 (UTC) No fair.. -pouts like a chubby orange..- No matter what, you're always busy, not on, or about to leave.. Why you gotta be so busy now? -.- BreezeSky 01:40, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Can't you like, brb or somethin'? We like, never talk anymore.. or stuff like that.. Brb.. homework.. only like, 32 quest.s xD Maybe, Idk.. BreezeSky 01:46, November 9, 2011 (UTC) >:| Can you like, rp after? Maybe? Once? Try? BreezeSky 01:55, November 9, 2011 (UTC) 33 problems of misery done! BreezeSky 03:14, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I thought you would be on after my homework was done.. guess not.. BreezeSky 04:35, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Rainy, I have more news! BreezeSky 01:10, November 10, 2011 (UTC) 1. My cat Cally, she like, went missing, but today, after school.. I found her cooling in the shade.. I'm like What the freak? Where were you?! xD 2. I'm making a story for Bree's trip from River to Beach. :P 3. Do you have time to rp? xP BreezeSky 01:15, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Well.. I can sometimes be annoyin'.. xD -works on Bree's story-.. Did you ever, finish the characts for One-ear and 'em? Wonderin', that's all. BreezeSky 01:25, November 10, 2011 (UTC) The first time I ever got glasses was -gets brave-.. Stalker.. xD Nice. BreezeSky 01:28, November 10, 2011 (UTC) -.- Great, now I gotta eat 8 more slices of pizza. BreezeSky 01:30, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I do too, some Pizzahut, in matter of fact. Extra cheesy, too. BreezeSky 01:33, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I could go for some spa-- you know, you can spell it :D BreezeSky 01:37, November 10, 2011 (UTC) -sigh- I wish you could rp.. I am too bored. BreezeSky 01:40, November 10, 2011 (UTC) You still alive? BreezeSky 02:09, November 10, 2011 (UTC) You on? Seen you on WW, remember, can't get on chat.. BreezeSky 15:30, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I bet it's a no, but do you have time to rp? BreezeSky 15:33, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Really? -faints- Are you joshing me? BreezeSky 15:36, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Beach Clan, then? :P BreezeSky 15:40, November 11, 2011 (UTC) The normal, and, can I talk to you? BreezeSky 04:14, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Now Rain-Bear, do you think I was born yesterday?(Yes :D) I already knew that. But, aren't you gonna do somethin' about Eagletalon? xD Isn't he the one who killed Sunkit's mama :P My sister, is starting to scare me.. isn't that my job? BreezeSky 04:17, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Funny, funny, but nah. I think I had her scared like, a half hour ago. I told her to play this song, Ramalama Bang Bang, but she clicked on Rama Lama Ding Dong, and it was werid.. You should! BreezeSky 04:23, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah.. so, your plan for Eagle, is to kill him? Who's gonna carry out the job? -hides chainsaw behind back and whistles- I can't wait for The Forgotten Warrior to come out.. can you? BreezeSky 04:29, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Umm, Hmm, all you ever say? xD BreezeSky 04:32, November 13, 2011 (UTC) -mumbles- Do you want me to make Snake's page? You know, Feather's son? You did make up Feather and Snake.. for unknown reasons that I know about. :P BreezeSky 04:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Silly.. BreezeSky 04:41, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind making the page and that. It will give you more time to plot the death of.. darn, he needs an evil nickname.. BreezeSky 04:46, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Umm, I got nothing. BreezeSky 04:52, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Tell me when you've gotten somethin', I'm gonna edit Ashpelt's page, and possibly get a drink. BreezeSky 04:53, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm done editing Ashpelt for now, and my chocolate milk is gone >:o -watches Quiet like the Snow, Hollyleaf edition.- Rain-Bear, wanna talk? And, I won't ask if you can rp. BreezeSky 15:46, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Wonder: Are you a fan of Hollyleaf? BreezeSky 15:48, November 13, 2011 (UTC) My mom is scaring the crap out of me!! And, yes. I'm watching Hollyleaf AMV, quiet like the snow, by Sitavara. BreezeSky 15:53, November 13, 2011 (UTC) That's why I can't wait for my birthday, I can buy The Forgotten Warrior xD BreezeSky 15:57, November 13, 2011 (UTC) There, isn't like, anything to talk about anymore, is there? BreezeSky 16:00, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I've been up since nine in the morn, and had to go to church, and then came back, and now I'm talking to you :P BreezeSky 16:09, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Nice. xP Figure out Eagletalon's deadline yet? BreezeSky 16:19, November 13, 2011 (UTC) What?! xD Lol. BreezeSky 16:25, November 13, 2011 (UTC) What, like, on WW? Or, just, stalker..? BreezeSky 16:29, November 13, 2011 (UTC) How did you find out? I mean, I know your, gosh, I know it, like the vandal catcher, but, you know.. BreezeSky 16:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Well? BreezeSky 16:39, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Where'd you go? -.- BreezeSky 19:47, November 13, 2011 (UTC) S'all right. BreezeSky 19:55, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I would ask if you had time to Rp, 'cause I'm bored, but, I think you'd say no.. BreezeSky 19:58, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I was right >:| And, lol. BreezeSky 20:06, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Lucky, I could go for some pizza, extra cheese, from Pizzahut.. -dies from daydream of talking pizza- xD BreezeSky 20:10, November 13, 2011 (UTC) -grumbles- BreezeSky 20:28, November 13, 2011 (UTC) -nibbles on nachos- Yum. BreezeSky 20:35, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Did you figure out the deadline of Eagle, yet? BreezeSky 20:38, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Want me to think of some ideas, for you? BreezeSky 20:40, November 13, 2011 (UTC) -gives a devilish smile, and starts thinkin'- BreezeSky 20:47, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Wha.. 0-0 BreezeSky 20:50, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay, what if you make him a kittypet, then, he'll hate it so much, he'll just kill himself? xD BreezeSky 20:55, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Really? You.. like it? -freaks out- xD BreezeSky 20:59, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :P It wasn't hard to think of, since I am a mastermind >:D BreezeSky 21:03, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I hate it when people on WW mess up the pages, I mean, look at Morningflower's page, unless they changed it already.. And don't judge me! >:| BreezeSky 21:07, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Mhm.. I wanted to fix it, but I was afraid I would mess it up again >.< BreezeSky 21:09, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I suppose. BreezeSky 21:13, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Two things.. 1. Why? 2. Is this how you spell it? :Freakshow :Phsico BreezeSky 21:18, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Thankies. And see? I suck at spelling! :D BreezeSky 21:23, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I am the world-ruler of DuneCats. xD I forgot all about meh Dunes. BreezeSky 21:27, November 13, 2011 (UTC) -strokes DuneCat- BreezeSky 21:30, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I want some stinkin' pizza.. Why does my family have to be.. poor, and stubborn? :P BreezeSky 21:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ._. You make me sad.. xD BreezeSky 21:35, November 13, 2011 (UTC) -gags and dies- Why? BreezeSky 21:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.. nice. -adds pages to site- Ugh.. Imma need names -half-fades to another site- BreezeSky 21:43, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't care for Barbie the idiot, her smelly prince, or their freaky breakdancin'. xD BreezeSky 21:49, November 13, 2011 (UTC) -mumble- Well she annoys me. BreezeSky 21:54, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hope it's poisoned. xD BreezeSky 21:57, November 13, 2011 (UTC) My friend called me Dudette the other day.. and for some resaon, I just remembered that.. >.< BreezeSky 22:00, November 13, 2011 (UTC) And then my one friend said I didn't have any friends, but only God would know that.. I was about to punch him too xD BreezeSky 22:05, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I know.. -sigh- BreezeSky 22:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :D Yey! BreezeSky 22:17, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Urg! -smashes Barbie's head with a hammer- >:D BreezeSky 22:22, November 13, 2011 (UTC) That's like, the 15th country in a row! -pout- BreezeSky 22:24, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Is it over yet? BreezeSky 22:29, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Finally.. I feel like, I should make a new user on WW, but then I wouldn't be so active as Bree.. I gotta brb for like, a half hour. My bro needs the labtop. BreezeSky 22:34, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Are you still alive? Sorry it took forever.. BreezeSky 00:14, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Rain-Bear!!! Help me! BreezeSky 03:36, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Someone's back.. and back for good.. -hopes to not be mean- BreezeSky 03:44, November 19, 2011 (UTC) You know who? -sips poison- Yummy. BreezeSky 03:47, November 19, 2011 (UTC) -cough- name ends in '50' -cough- BreezeSky 03:52, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, she isn't that.. you know.. anymore.. but still.. BreezeSky 03:57, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I want to change my picture, but I don't think my brother's labtop will let me.. And if it did, what would my picture be? BreezeSky 04:01, November 19, 2011 (UTC) .-. Well, let me find a pic. xD BreezeSky 04:04, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Ugh.. all the pictures look stupid.. give me somethin' else.. BreezeSky 04:07, November 19, 2011 (UTC) OH! What about meh Dunes? BreezeSky 04:09, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Great.. -smashes Dune''dog'' with giant rock- There will always be Dunecats, but never Dunedogs.. BreezeSky 04:13, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Are you still alive? BreezeSky 04:31, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hola. Ya alive? BreezeSky 16:26, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank ya. I would ask if you could rp, but my best guess is no.. and I like, asked you in my main state.. -.- BreezeSky 16:29, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I was right, and at what rank? Healer? Or the freaky elder? xD BreezeSky 16:36, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Well, Stoneteller does give me the creeps, like on the cover of Sign of the Moon.. it looks, werid.. BreezeSky 16:45, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Do you think I should make a new user? Like, for WW? BreezeSky 16:47, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I guess your right.. oh well. Wait, you did it. >:| But, you never get on that user.. Darn it. BreezeSky 16:56, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I left Ivyleaf behind.. now she's a total mem. -sigh- BreezeSky 16:59, November 20, 2011 (UTC) What should we do/talk now/about, or now? xD Trust me, I'm confused about my message.. BreezeSky 17:03, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I know of'' it. BreezeSky 17:06, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Ya.. what about Criminal Minds? Uh.. Idk. BreezeSky 17:09, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, you suck. Jk. BreezeSky 17:21, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Do you think you could spare me some names for my fanfic? BreezeSky 17:24, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. And, I already have leader, deputy, and medicine cat. I have like, four warriors.. so I am in need of help. xD BreezeSky 17:29, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Nice. I like.. Darkrose, sorry, I forgot what it was, for a sec. :P BreezeSky 17:34, November 20, 2011 (UTC) xP Brb. BreezeSky 17:39, November 20, 2011 (UTC) -.- I'm back. BreezeSky 17:55, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Mhm.. -works on fanfic all.s- BreezeSky 18:00, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Is that suppost to say somethin'? And, for Darkrose, what do you think she looks like? BreezeSky 18:05, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh, now I see it! Awesome, and alright. BreezeSky 18:10, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Now, what about Brindlefur? BreezeSky 18:14, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank ya. What should we.. talk about now? There's like, nothing.. BreezeSky 18:16, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Still abusin' the '.'s, I see Rainlegs. xD BreezeSky 18:19, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Poor things.. You're killing them. BreezeSky 18:22, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Do you have any apprentice names? I only need like, two or three. BreezeSky 18:30, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Vanillapaw.. tasty. xD BreezeSky 18:38, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Now I want some ice cream.. vanilla ice cream, with brownies. -dies- BreezeSky 18:41, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, my brother's labtop shut down.. BreezeSky 19:00, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Mhm. -nibbles on food- BreezeSky 19:02, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Cake. BreezeSky 19:04, November 20, 2011 (UTC) -.- I wish you had time to rp, I am so bored. BreezeSky 19:18, November 20, 2011 (UTC) -snicker- What? -giggle- BreezeSky 19:26, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm so sorry I disappeared, my brother's laptop is sucky. BreezeSky 20:10, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Rain-Bear, Imma gonna get The Forgotten Warrior! And my mom's making plumpkin seeds xD BreezeSky 04:15, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Mini-turkey xD And, Icefern made me deputy to make charts on her site.. I'm scared :o BreezeSky 04:18, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, labtop being werid. Had to log in again. LOL! BreezeSky 04:47, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Do you think the facts on The Forgotten Warrior page are true? It doesn't seem like it. Since, where did the facts even come from? The book isn't even out from where I am. But still, I think on WW, everyone is off topic for the books and cats.. BreezeSky 04:53, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey.. Thought we could talk. But if you're not on, then I totally understand. BreezeSky 16:22, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Yesterday was my Birthday.. and Lol. BreezeSky 16:26, November 25, 2011 (UTC) xD And I made a beautiful chart for one of my fanfic cats. She looks mighty purdy. BreezeSky 16:28, November 25, 2011 (UTC) It was on the Loner Blank, and I think it looks really good for the first time.. though I think the ear pink wants to destroy me. xP BreezeSky 16:34, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Cally, my one cat.. is playing with a milk ring.. My mom is praising me for drawing.. gosh. BreezeSky 16:44, November 25, 2011 (UTC) She said, and I quote- "I don't know who ''Ryan Legs is. But, then I don't talk to anyone I don't know." xD BreezeSky 16:48, November 25, 2011 (UTC) My mom is making this werid noise, like a vacum cleaner's noise.. o.o BreezeSky 16:50, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm gettin' purdy scared, I don't know if I should stay in my room, or go down into my livin' room.. BreezeSky 16:53, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah.. -sigh-.. anyways! xD BreezeSky 16:58, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna half-poof to Pixlr.. so, I might not answer quickly.. BreezeSky 17:07, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Nvm.. and.. uh, alright. BreezeSky 17:18, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Ya on? BreezeSky 18:24, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I just wanted to see if you wanted to talk, if you're on.. Talk to ya later.. hopefully. BreezeSky 15:44, November 27, 2011 (UTC) My mom is making me play M. Jackson.. -weeps- BreezeSky 16:15, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Now she's yelling at me for breaking a bracelet when I was in like, Kindergarden.. xP BreezeSky 16:20, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, it came from one of those 25 and 50 cent things, so at some point it had to become crappy xD BreezeSky 16:32, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I just yelled at my mom when she was telling me a story to get to the point xD BreezeSky 16:35, November 27, 2011 (UTC) She'll say she doesn't want to say hello since she doesn't know you.. xD BreezeSky 16:38, November 27, 2011 (UTC) o.o Then she'll yell at me >:| BreezeSky 16:40, November 27, 2011 (UTC) xD I wish you had time to roleplay, there's never anything to talk about anymore.. -sad, sad, cry, sad- :P BreezeSky 16:45, November 27, 2011 (UTC) You don't, do you? My mom keeps yelling at me to find a song, that won't come up on Playlist, and now she's humming the song.. am I in a world of crazies? -sneaks off to watch The Crazies- I love that movie. BreezeSky 16:53, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I think.. wait.. no. BreezeSky 16:55, November 27, 2011 (UTC) -.- I'm bored.. there's nothing to do besides talk to you and watch youtube.. Mother: It came up before, why wouldn't it come up now? Me: I DON'T KNOW!!! >:| Mother: -grumbles and words Bree silently- :P BreezeSky 17:00, November 27, 2011 (UTC) No thank you, maybe later.. Well, I would die without slim jims, warriors(x3), and.. all my fav. songs.. I would kill everyone to the smitherines. x] BreezeSky 17:10, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Why can't my mom just shut up? She keeps making me feel bad.. -sits in The Forgotten Coner- Dunecats, Nyan cat, and anything else in the "Where I live" section will help.. >:) BreezeSky 17:14, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Yep. They'll help me defeat man kind :P BreezeSky 17:21, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Gutless Robot Delivery -Delivers Rain-Bear's Gutless Robots- Happy.. early Christmas xD BreezeSky 17:24, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Let the Gutless Robot spirits be with you! BreezeSky 17:32, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I hope you cream your sister.. <-- I forgot to add that to my last message .-. BreezeSky 18:52, November 27, 2011 (UTC) -attacks- I'm in love xD Ya alive? BreezeSky 04:42, December 2, 2011 (UTC) -strokes beard- Sure.. but will it be in the chat? Remember, I can't join.. -stabs brother- His laptop is sucky. BreezeSky 02:30, December 7, 2011 (UTC) -glances away, then back again- Oh fine.. xD BreezeSky 02:35, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Why don't you ever talk to me? I miss you.. but I always feel forgotten by my friends. :| -cries and sits in corner- BreezeSky 02:44, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I guess it's okay. Sorry I haven't been on in a while, my internet is 'payed for' my Gran says, but it isn't I say. Then my brother won't let me on his laptop to talk to ANY of my friends. Talk to you some time, I hope. BreezeSky 01:01, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I seen the Birchfall pic on Wwiki(It's purdy.), I was.. skimming through things since I haven't been on in a while. Hope you get this message.. 'cause I might not be on for a while. See ya around.BreezeSky 01:42, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I don't feel loved, I am loved. By you, cause I never see anyone else, like Rainey or Pale anymore.. -sigh- I'm on my aunt's laptop, finding it hard to type. :3 BreezeSky 01:49, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I wish I could see her one last time.. -gasp- I know Pale is ya wife. I seen your profile, like a while back.. who knows when. xD BreezeSky 01:53, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Stalker I shall be! -stands proudly with hand up with a frying pan- I think I'm loosing my life from boredom. It's like my second shadow. Oddly enough. BreezeSky 01:57, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Nice to know. -sigh- I think I have to go soon, gran wants to leave Aunt's, but I told her I don't want to leave yet.. :( BreezeSky 02:04, January 14, 2012 (UTC)